Triad
by Shadow-chaser1
Summary: Harry/Draco, Riddick triad
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am at college now so hopefully my creative juices will get following again and I will be able to update both this and _Ghostwalker_.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit except Beka and the plot everything else belongs to Rowling and CoR people.

AN : I know it's really short but I'm just kinda of developing the plot at this point. Once I start the story the chapters are going to flip back and forth between Harry and Riddick until I bring them together. The next chapter picks up three months after this conversation. Harry will have just been dumped by some dickhead and Riddick now rules the Necros with Vaako and Beka as his mates.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The young woman sat huddled in the corner of the room. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and her hair was coal black. There were scars and knife wounds scattered all over her body. Her back was riddled with whip marks. Her eyes were currently open and they were cloudy, like she was blind.

Suddenly the door swung open and the figure of a man stood there. "Good, you're awake. Now the real fun can begin." The figure gave a sinister laugh and dragged the girl from the room.

At two different points across two different universes, Richard B. Riddick and Harry James Potter both woke in a cold sweat. Harry knew his sister was in trouble but he couldn't do anything about it, so he contacted the one person who could do something.

Riddick glared at the comm unit as it beeped at him. He rolled out of bed and acknowledged the sender. "Harry."

Harry smiled softly. " Hi Rick! Sorry if I woke you. I need a favor."

Riddick smirked "That would be the reason for calling this fucking early in the morning huh?"

"Yep!" Harry giggled. " I need you to look for someone for me. I'm sending a picture to you. It's not a recent picture but it should still help."

"I got it." Riddick said. "I guessing I'm supposed to find her?"

"Yes please."

"Whatever. 'night Brat."

"Night Rick."

Riddick stared at the picture that was a younger version of the girl from his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything. Except for the plot and Rebecca, and Vaako's first name.

Hey guys I am really sorry that its been a long time since I updated but hopefully I will be updating more often. Love everyone!

Chapter 2: The Rescue

Riddick stalked down the corridors of the flagship, _Necropolis_. His lover, Cynric Vaako, and three other soldiers followed behind him. Riddick had told Cynric what they were doing but he hadn't told the other soldiers. The door slid open before him revealing the hanger. He quickly choose a small transport ship and started running a systems check.

Three hours later the ship landed in the hanger bay of the Cremetoria Prison. The door of the ship opened and Riddick stalked down the ramp. He was met by a group of mercs and guards. He smirked and slid out his shivs then nodded to his men. The fight wasn't much of a fight and the guard that was left, Riddick pinned to the floor with the toe of his boot.

"Where is the girl?" Riddick growled

"S-s-sh-she's in the cell next the 'hounds." The guard stammered

Riddick snapped the guard neck, nicked the keys and swung down through the hole on the chain. He ignored the other prisoners and walked down the corridor. When he came to the door he pushed it open and immediately took his goggles off as the room was pitch black. He scanned the room and saw only a small pile of rags and turned to leave. A whimper came from his, where the pile of rags were. Riddick crouched down and slowly started to remove the rags. He quickly unlocked the chains from the girl's hands, feet, and neck. He pulled her into his arms and left his men to free the hellhounds. He jogged quickly back to the ship and placed the girl in his bunk. He stripped the girl completely of her rags and started to wash her wounds.

Rebecca woke to the quiet murmuring of mens' voices. There were only four of them that she could hear. Mentally she ran a check of her body to see what hurt. Ribs and her ankle still throbbed and ached but she couldn't feel anything else. Her barely opened her eyes and tried to take stock of the room and the bed she was on... Wait BED?!?!?!?! She hadn't slept on a bed since before she had been captured. She immediately leaped out of the bed and looked around wildly. The conversation she heard stopped immediately and a tall man stepped through the open doorway. Becca almost started drooling. Huge muscles and large amounts of tanned flesh was the first thing she saw. Then she saw the narrow hips and broad shoulders. Then she took into account the clean-shaven face with a sharp jaw-line and then the goggles and the bald head. He was _very_ handsome. He would make a great mate.

Riddick waited patiently for the fae-like girl to finish her inspection of his body. He stepped forward and swung the girl into his arms and placed her back into the bunk. "It is a common fact that a person heals better when they rest in bed and not jumping around like they have ants in their pants." He said softly.

"Really? I didn't know that. My brother kept me very sheltered. Do you know my brother? Are you going to take me back to him? Is he alright? Has a foun-"

"Enough." Riddick said softly.

Rebecca stopped talking immediately and watched him patiently. "Well?"

Riddick smirked and crawled into the bed beside her. "Yes I will take you back to your brother eventually but for now, as you heal, you will be staying with me."

"Okay." Rebecca said softly. She curled into his side and almost immediately, she fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story has absolutely no reviews. Please I need reviews!!!!!!!!


End file.
